Big Change
by Pandyeol
Summary: Len Kagamine has a huge secret that he can't dare to tell his twin sister Rin Kagamine; He's madly in love with her. He doesn't have the guts to tell her but one day it all changes. Twincest Len x Rin, Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Len likes Rin but he does not have the guts to tell her but what he doesnt know is that she likes him back and they try to keep their secret safe from the others. Twincest Len x Rin Rating M

* * *

><p>It was quiet at the Vocaloid house. . . Too quiet. . . It felt unusual. It's mostly noisy or crowded, mostly both.<p>

I lied down and turned facing my twin, we shared a bed. It felt better sleeping with Rin. I'm mostly lonely without her. Me and Rin are always together like two wooden blocks super glued to each other. That's what twins are? Right? But to me she was more than an identical twin with the different gender. I Kind of have feelings for her; she means something else to me then just my sister. I don't really plan telling her my feelings... Oh no! I-I can't! If I do that she'll never ever talk to me again or...or tell Meiko to switch rooms and it'll ruin our sibling relationship. But I do wish someday, I'll get the guts to talk to her about it and maybe try to face rejection? What if she likes me back? What if she has the same feeling as I do for her?

All these thoughts came up, throbbing my mind as I stared into her eyes. What if she did... like me back...Then...What?

She smiled at me, Oh seeing her sweet and innocent smile with her soft lips made me melt inside, it made me want to kiss her. But I can't its wrong! Incest is so wrong; I couldn't help myself but blush. I did not want her to see me blush...Not at all; she'll find out that I like her

"Len? Are you blushing?" She said with a soft low toned voice. I saw her giggle and her cheeks turned a bright pink. Was she blushing back? Well Too late she already saw me blush. I just wanted to stop so she wouldn't notice why I was. I quickly turned away from her face and stared at the ceiling.

"N-No! I don't blush! What are you talking about?" I said trying to hide my cheeks. She started to giggle with her high voice again and I couldn't stop to stare at her Lips and to start blushing again, quickly I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my head, she pulled them off and pushed me facing her.

"Len, why are you making a fuss? I think it's cute that you're... Blushing" I Looked up at her and my face turned bright red, I could feel my cheek burning and her tiny hands on top of mine. Yea, she probably does have feelings but if she didn't, this would be the first that she has gone really close up to me. I leaned my face a little closer to hers and wrapped my arms around her. Was I actually doing this? It's going to fast! I have to stop myself Befo-

"TWINS! Time for school!" Miku slammed the door open with her school uniform on.

We both looked up at her. No! Miku! She ruined it! Our moment... Or was it out moment... Yea i think it was. Miku looked at us like she was ruining a moment, which she was. I really wish someone would fix the lock on our door, we twins have privacy.

"OH! W...Was I ruining something a moment?" Miku looked at us with puppy dog eyes,

"No, of course not Miku" Rin said all calm; we both got up sitting on the bed.

"Oh Okay! Good!" Miku grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her away from me, "Go get ready!" Miku said in her high squeaky voice.

"Okay, Len, I'll talk to you afterschool" She ran off with Miku to get ready while I sat there hitting myself on the head with my palms, I started to imagine me and Rin about to kiss, GAH! STOP IT! I hit myself one more time. I need to stop thinking about her, she's me sister, my blood, she even has my face... how can I...Love her? I kept thinking about it for about 20 minutes.

I dragged myself out of bed then to the bathroom, still thinking about it, why couldn't this thought just go away? I got into my uniform ready for school, grabbed a banana for a quick breakfast, and headed out to school.

This will be a long day I said to myself walking in to my class.

* * *

><p>Hi People im Oz and this is my First Fanfic I have published it on my page in FB and I just wanted to post it here,so please review and await the next chapters.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay soo... I wrote this like probably 4 or 3 months ago and I wanted to finish it OwO Sorry it's short I promise the next one will be longer.

please review and await the next chapters.

* * *

><p>I walked home from school feeling angry, all day I thought about Rin and her Lips. She was everywhere, all over my sick mind. I failed my math test because I was paying more attention to her. Why was I growing more and more feelings for her, even though I didn't know she liked me back? She's my princess and I her knight, but I need time to be alone with her to maybe express my feelings. I never knew my small crush would go this far!<p>

Walking up the steps of the front porch made me think of her, What's Wrong with me? I can't just stop thinking about her, I love her. I reached out to my back pocket and took out a key to the house, quickly I stuck the key in the keyhole and opened the door, I wonder if there was anyone home?

"I'm home!" I yelled, No answer. Home alone, I ran up stairs to our room and slammed the door open, I couldn't control my anger, no matter how much I wanted to stop, She would always pop up in my mind. I threw my backpack to floor and looked up at a mirror, was this me? It didn't feel like I was myself anymore, A sweat drop ran down my forehead and wiped it off, "Its getting hot" I said pulling my tie off, I was okay, no one was home, maybe if I just do whatever my mind tells me I'll probably stop thinking about Rin. I threw my tie on the floor not caring to pick it up and started to unbutton my shirt.

Finally, taking it off and throwing wherever my arm flinged it. Looking at the mirror again, seeing my small muscles I was developing, I started to work out more. But looking in the mirror made me think of her was it because she has my face? I couldn't control my anger and punched the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces.

What am I doing? This won't change a thing about me being in love with her, this feeling will never leave.

I had to cool off; being like this might scare off Rin when she comes home. I ran downstairs and in to the kitchen, looking for a little snack. I found nothing, not even a banana. I started to look around again and heard a voice, a girl's voice, more of Rin's voice.

"L-Len?" I turned around seeing it was Rin, she came home already. Crap! I'm shirtless! I'm so stupid, now she'll feel really awkward.  
>I mean... We've seen each other naked plenty of times but that was when we where kids, A-And we didn't develop anything... But now; We looked so different from each other. The feeling of twins doesn't slip up in my mind anymore.<p>

I caught a glance at her, she was... blushing, her face was red, red like an apple. Was that a good thing? I could feel the awkwardness building up on me and Rin as I quickly forced my head back down to the wooden floor.

"Uh... Hey Rin!" I said not knowing what to do now. I couldn't help but to blush back. Suddenly I bobbed my head back up staring deep into her blue eyes and started to walk up to her. I grabbing her tiny body next to mine and held her close, really close.

What in the world was I doing? Was I still following whatever my body and mind told me to do? She Looked up at me blushing

"Uh, Len what are you doing?" she said making me feel more awkward, I couldn't stop, It felt like I was being taken over by my own body! I picked her chin up with my my index finger and trailed it down her burning red cheek. I leaned down a little close to her face and planted my lips on hers. I couldn't believe it, I kissed her! Was this real? Am I dreaming again? I kissed her deeply, forcing her mouth a little open. I kept my eyes closed; _embarrassed _to open them. I can feel her kissing me back.

I was afraid, afraid to let go and too see what her reaction would be. I just want her to love me back. To share the same feelings as I do for her. Yea, life isn't fare; But I would do anything to win her heart. Even if she's my sister.

I dropped my arms around her waist and tightened my grip around her. Rin let out a small gasp as she gripped my shoulder. I wanted more, savoring the taste of her sweet lips; I knew I had to stop!

I pulled her away, causing her to back up to the end of the couch. Oh why couldn't I keep kissing her? I had her where I wanted her. I kept my eyes closed, I knew I was just embarrassing myself and causing more of a mess. "R-Rin.. I'm so sorry.. I-I didn't mean to-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I just wanted to cry. I knew she would get mad. Or maybe she might? I forced my eyes open, seeing Rin. Her face... It was red, I examined her, seeing he uniform all wrinkled and and her tie let a little loose. She regained her balanced and walked up to me slowly.

I was afraid, she was getting close to me as I backed away. I crashed into the wall and was terrified. I somehow felt anger through her innocent blue eyes. No! Don't fall for it Len! **Dont! **For some reason, I felt like she was going to hit me, like how she always did.

"Rin! I-I'm Sorry I didn't mean to! I'm so-" As soon as I was going to finish, she placed a hand on the back of my head and kissed me, this time longer. What is this? Rin had the same feelings as I did for her? It made me _happy._

Rin placed more pressure on her lips, kissing me deeply and clenching her tie. I felt her shift her arms as I kissed her back. My cheeks where burning and I held her tightly. Matter of time, she pulled away, her breathing was immense, "I've been waiting for that Len" Rin whispered softly into my ear. I couldn't reply, I never knew Rin wanted this all along. Everything inside my body wanted to touch her, wanting more from her. She was finally mine, my princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Sooo, Sorry it took long to upload this . I was really busy and school, homework, projects. etc. But finally I have a the third chapter on here~ I don;t think it's good since I re-typed it. Trying my best too make it longer but HERE IT IS~  
>Review please and await for the next chapters~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Knowing that Rin wanted this back made me want her more. I wanted to touch her bare body with my palms. Kiss her in places where I shouldn't. I want her all to myself.<p>

I pressed her against the wall, pinning her shoulders, and kissing her. Softly licking her upper lip. Rin gripped my right hand as I intertwined my fingers with hers; I blushed, kissing her little rough. I have her right where I wanted her.

Suddenly I pulled away for air. Taking a deep breath as I rested my forehead on Rin's. She looked up at me as I felt her immense breath on my chin.

"L-Leen.." She moaned quietly as I ran my empty hand down to her thigh. I grinned, touching her where I wasn't supposed too. Rin kept snapped her eyes shut. Cringing them as I started to move my hand up and down; Rubbing her her inner thigh. Her mouth fell open as I kept going a little rough. I kissed her. Passionately, pushing my tongue through and into her.

"Len" She moaned as I started to nibble on her lip, savoring every taste of hers. I wanted her, I couldn't help myself, I started to lick her neck once more and let her go. Staring at her for a few seconds then grabbing her her arm.

I ran, up the stairs and into the our room. My head was throbbing and my heart was pounding. It felt all so good inside. Having Rin.

Rin let me drag her up the stairs and into our room, she didn't say anything. I held my grip on her arm and slammed the door open, pushing her in the room first then shutting the door behind me.

I laid back on the door, turning the lock, but not hearing the click sound. Oh yea, the lock. It's broken. I frowned slightly .

"Len? What happened?" Rin said, with a more terrified tone. I quickly looked up. She was facing the mirror, that mirror I broke earlier because of thinking of one person. Her.

I dragged myself up to her. Grabbing Rin's body next to me and licking her collarbone. She squealed. Making me lick her a little rough. "Shh..." I whispered softly into her ear . I went up, passing a few bruises then stopping.

"Len" She gasped, I held her in my arms tight. Then pushed her down to the bed. Rin looked at me, with her oh so innocent blue eyes. It made shivers go down my back. I quickly got up on top of her and stared back down, gazing into her eyes. She grabbed the back of my neck with her palms, pushing me down to her chest and resting my head on her breast.

It was complete silent for minutes. It felt like hours, laying on her chest and feeling it go up and down from her deep breathing. Rin slightly got up and kissed my forehead; I blushed, pulling her up on my lap and going back to her chest. My fingers where trembling, as I unbuttoned her white blouse. Seeing her black laced bra. My face turned crimson and my eyes where slightly widened. Rin didn't say anything. She basically made me do whatever I wanted.

I pulled on her blouse, exposing her shoulders and her black laced bra. I couldn't help to kiss her. pulling the silky white blouse off her pale skinny body and flinging it where ever my arm flicked it.

I kissed her.

Passionately.

My lips curled a little as I want down to her chest. Passing some bruises. I heard Rin squeal as I pressed my lips against them. "L-Len" She breathed. I kept going down. Only to hear her scream more.

Rin pushed me. making me land on my back and with her on top. She leaned in a little, blushing. Slowly blowing onto my neck. "Hey.." She breathed. I rose an eye brow and glared at her.

"Do what ever you want, Len." Rin said, picking herself up and gazing into my eyes. I felt my heart pound. Fast. D-Did she really say that? I took deep breaths. I mean no one else was home. Maybe it'll be fast. I only had a limited time till the others arrived.

"Len, I love you. I want you to-" She stopped and looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks turned a bright pink, "-I want you too... touch me." She murmured softly. I couldn't hear a word from her, except "Touch" and "Me". I wanted too know if she really said that. Or it was either my scary imagination. I found it very hard to ask her what she really said, or meant.

" _**I want you to touch me!**_" She yelled.

My face flushed completely red. I swallowed a large gulp down my throat feeling my heart pound faster and faster. My body was trembling in embarrassment. I was nervous too pull a move on her, I really didn't exactly know what to do. Or how too start. I felt useless! I felt like everything was going too fast but, at the same time, I wanted this from her so bad. I just wanted her around my arms and feeling her warm body against mine.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... Sorry Len." Rin got off, and sat her tiny body next to mine, "I just want you to feel the same way I do for you.." She mumbled, digging her face into a pillow.

"Rin."

"W-What do you want..."

" I _**love**_ you"

Rin forced her head up and looked at me with her blue eyes widened. "You what?" She then raised one off her eyebrows. "Don't make me repeat myself, baka" I smirked. Leaning in a little closer and pulling her arm; pinning her down and gripping on her wrists with my hands. I leaned a little closer to her neck and started to lick it softly. She made small and quiet moans. I couldn't stop; she was making me want more from her. I continued to kiss her firm neck, going down to her chest. Her cries got a little louder each time I went down. I ran my fingers down to her legs, rubbing them roughly. She stopped me and undone my pants and pulled them down to my ankle, then yanking them off. I blushed; I couldn't help the feeling that this was really happening.

Going back to her thighs, I kissed them, making her moan in pleasure. Running my fingers to her skirt and pulling it off. I fell to her side and grabbed her small body next to mine, kissing anything of her soft skin. I reached out my arm to her back and got a hold of her bra. I popped the straps off her shoulders and ripped it off her chest, releasing her chest. Rin obviously didn't say word, only hearing her deep breath and her moans that send shivers down my spine.

I licked her, kissing the place where I've never been before. Feeling her soft breast against my lips. At the same time, Rin placed both of her hands on the back of my head, stroking my classic ponytail, twirling some tangled strands with her fingers. She suddenly pulled on my hair tie then snapped it broken, causing my hair to loosen up and fall in place. Scattered. I licked one of her soft breast once more then trailing my tongue down to her stomach.

Rin was all mine, I Licked down to her stomach and placed both of my hands around her waist, still going down. My heart was pounding, she was breathing deeply, and everything came attacking me. Grabbing her yellow polka-dotted underwear and pulling them, sliding it down her legs and throwing it on the floor. She was completely naked; couldn't help but to blush, I laughed in excitement kissing every inch of her body.

I let go of her and reached down for my pants, unbuttoning the button that kept it on my waist and quickly un-zipping the zipper. In embarrassment, I reached into my boxers, slowly pulling out my member that was hardening in my own hands. I blushed, I didn't care for embarrassment anymore, I just wanted too be with my sister. Showing her how much I actually love her.

I quickly pulled out a condom out of the side drawer. Tearing it slowly and pulling the moist plastic out. I placed it firmly on my length, I didn't dare to look back up at Rin. Feeling so much awkwardness between us.

"Len" She whispered. Finally letting out one sound.

"Yea Rin?" I replied as my breathing became immense.

"**_I-I'm ready_**" Rin said, wrapping her legs around my waist. Smiling, planting her lips on top of mine,  
>Letting go of her soft lips, Rin looked at me and smiled, that made me melt inside. I couldn't think, but my heart was pounding, feeling like it was about to blow up. I was shaking in the inside; looking at the clock then back at Rin, don't worry... I still have hours o till they come home. My chest was still pounding, how something so small came to this. I still couldn't believe it.<p>

"Are you sure?" I said, I didn't want to take advantage over her. I wanted too know if she was really ready for this. I know I wasn't. She nodded her head, telling me that it was okay. She said it once more "I'm ready, just do it" I was so nervous.

"It's going... to hurt. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Len, even if your not one, and even if I'm not your first. I want you too take mine"

Wait... What? She thinks I'm not a virgin? Really?

" R-Rin, who said I wasn't one?" I asked her, slightly laughing,

"I just thought... You weren't" She replied. Looking at me blankly with her face filled with the color of deep red.

"W-Well, I am one, but are you sure you want to loose yours?" I kept asking her questions, I bet she felt annoyed.

I pushed her down and held up her hips. She kept staring at me, with her blue eyes, locked to mine, making my heart pound even more. I started to sweat a little, making this harder than I ever thought it would. Separating her legs apart from each other. "Do it" She finished.

I nodded, with my lips slightly curled, doing whatever my princess obeyed me too do. What she wanted all along. I slowly push myself in her. Feeling the nerves kick in causing me to let out a moan. I looked up at Rin, she had pain written all over her face, I slowly pushed myself more in.

"Ah! Len!" She squealed in pain.

I couldn't help to worry; a frown appeared on my face. " Rin? Does it hurt? Want me too stop?" I asked her once more. I didn't want my sister to go through pain. "No, I'm fine. You can... Move a little...More" She replied, not helping to blush, I could feel my cheek burning and flushing deep red.

I started to move back and forth. Moving in and out of her slowly, hearing her tiny moans to start with. Rin kept her eyes shut and cringed them as she felt the pain go away. I wanted more from her; I kept her hips still and thrust my pelvis in her. Building myself up and going in her a little fast.

"Len" She gasped, hearing her scream and yell my name over and over again. It was music too my ears. I bent down a little, kissing her chest.

"Leeen~" She yelled as I continued to thrust into her. My breathing became deep as I took one gulp of air each time, holding back noise. "R-Riinn" I gasped, staring deep into her eyes.

I kept going, in a unfamiliar rhythm. I couldn't stop, nor that I didn't want to. My hands slide down from her hips to her thighs, pulling them up to my shoulders and kissing one of them lustfully.

Rin's cries got louder every minute. The more I wanted her, the more I thrust. Picking her back up, breathing deeply on her neck and pushing her up and down. She started claw my back with her sharp, but tiny nails, I bobbed my head up and moaned. In pleasure. Now I didn't care if the others came home, Rin is mine now.

I started to slow up a bit, baring not too move anymore. Exhausted to even kiss her soft tender lips. I couldn't go any further. Slowly I pulled myself out and fell to her side. Breathing deeply. I turned, facing her and watching her pant, seeing her chest rise and go lower, I grabbed her warm body next to mine and wrapping my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for the pain you went through earlier" I added, taking each breath slowly. "It was worth it." Rin added, nuzzling my chest with her burning cheek.

I placed a small peck on her forehead. Then forcing my self up, tugging on the sheets and pulling it over us.

"I Love You, Rin" I said, looking down at her and noticing she was sound asleep on me. She absolutely looked beautiful. Not even seeing my sister anymore. She looked more of a angel. I shoved some of her scattered blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her, once more.

_Nothing_, could take this feeling away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea... I don't think it's good D: but, Review please and await for the next chapters~ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay :3 Soooo, I finally finished chapter 4~ Sorry if it's short . I'm trying my best to make my chapters long. For some reason when I write them down during class it takes up like... 5 pages xD Then again I write pretty big ^^;  
><strong>Please review and await for the next chapters~

* * *

><p>I laid there, still wide awake. I heard the front door slam and other noises. They where home. I let out a sigh of exhaustion then pulled myself up. I felt no regret at all, I was actually happy that Rin and I did it. Finally, being with my sister made me smile. But she was still in mind. I get it; I love her so much that she won't leave. I turned facing Rin, she was still asleep. So peaceful. She looked like an angel; I just want to be by her side forever. Slowly, I crawled next to her, lightly tapping on her shoulder.<p>

"Rin" I whispered softly into her ear. Still nudging her, she opens her beautiful blue crystal eyes. Rin looked at me and smiled

"L-Len" She said softly, getting up and placing her hand firmly on my chest; I looked down at her hand and blushed.

"Morning" I said as I shoved some of her blonde bangs away and kissing her forehead. Rin quickly hugged me, feeling her body; I wrapped my arms around her hips and looked at her eyes.

"Aha, Morning Len" She said softly. I felt her blowing into my ear; she kept going as I flinged a little. It sends shivers done my spine and making me hug her tighter. My cheeks where burning as I felt her breast pressing against me chest. Rin stopped, and shifted one of her arms up. She then started to stroke some of the strands of my loose hair. I quickly pulled her way.

"Rin... What if they walk in?" I asked nervously. I was trembling, you could tell. My arms where shaking as it was still around her hips and my breath was deeper. Rin starred into my eyes, and then down to the bed sheets that was covering her lower body.

"Why does it matter?" She mumbled, I looked at her a little worried. I didn't care if they found out but. I mean. We're young, we're also related. Isn't that wrong to have sex with your sibling? But I did it anyway. For love.

I trailed a finger down her cheek to her chin and picking it up so she was facing me. I gave her one of my goofy smiles that would always make her laugh. "Forget I asked." I leaned in closer and planting my lips on hers, Kissing her softly then pulling away. I felt her kiss me back and ran her fingers through my messy untied hair.

"But we won't tell them. I mean not now. Later maybe." She paused as I pulled away.

"Right, plus, if they see us naked they'll kill us" I smirked as I bended down to the floor and grabbing my shirt. Then pushing the other clothes under the bed. We'll get them later. I got up and placed the shirt around her. "Put it on, just in case someone walks in."

"W-What about you?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think it'll matter" I quickly got under the sheets. Her cheeks turned bright pink, it made me giggle. How cute. She smiled, pulling her arms through the sleeves and buttoning up the shirt. The shirt looked a little too big on her but I didn't care. I tugged on the end of the shirt she was wearing causing her to fall slightly on top of me, Rin gasped as I tugged her down,

"Len!"

"What? You don't like being on top?" I smirked, it caused her to turn red, and I loved it. Finally I could act more than a brother to her. I can finally do whatever I imagined.

I loved messing around with her, I started to play with her messy blonde hair, twirling and tangling some strands with my fingers. She kept her eyes closed; I felt her face burning on my chest.

"Rinny, don't sleep!" I suddenly slapped the back of her head lightly.

"I'm not! Geez Len."

"Well, I don't want you to fall asleep again; it's hard to wake you orange loving butt up"

"You are such a dork Len," She chuckled,

"That hurts, I'm no dork" I grabbed one of the pillows and placed them on my face, Rin quickly grabbed it and threw it to the floor quickly placing her forehead on mine, she starred into my eyes as I stared back, she began to laugh.

"B-But I _laaaab_ you Len-Len" Rin said as she stretched the last word, she then placed her right hand on my cheek and caressed. Suddenly pinching it.

"Gah! Rin that hurts!" I yelled in pain. She chuckled again, giving me her cute smile I again; I couldn't stay mad at her forever.

"Yea, I'll go check on the twins"

I suddenly jerked up, hearing a voice. A voice more like Miku's, I heard her faint footsteps get louder and louder, close to the door. Seeing the door knob turn. I had nothing planned. This was too quick! I looked down seeing Rin already asleep, or I think she was asleep. I knew she was faking. Great that's just great. I quickly pulled the covers more up so mine and Rin's lower body wouldn't show. The door was slammed open as I saw Miku walk in. I looked at her with my 'annoyed' face. She would NEVER leave us alone. No matter what.

"Ah, M-Miku... What are you doing here?" I questioned her innocently, rubbing my eyes, so she would think I just woke up. Rin gripped my arm, signing me that she was awake. I knew it, that little orange loving-dork, that im insanely in love with. Miku looked at me, strangely. She examined the bed, seeing how messy it was and how Rin was ontop off me. Miku then looked down at the floor and her eyes widened. My heart pounded as Rin gripped my arm more, telling me to calm down. How can I? We're so close into getting caught!

"L-Len... Why is Rin's underwear on the floor?" She asked as her eyes were still on the floor. Crap! How can I miss that, I was pretty sure I hid all of our clothes under the bed.

"I-I 'dunno, she _probably dropped it_" I replied quickly. Miku then examined us. She looked at us with evil eyes.

"Why are you shirtless? Also why is Rin ontop of you wearing your uniform?" She rested one of her hands on her hip, like she was a mother. I was getting annoyed; I clutched the bead spread a little more up.

"I-I... I mean like. Well Rin... was..." I paused. Why couldn't I stop stuttering my butt off? It was obvious to Miku that Rin and I did something we were not supposed to do. Incest. Popped into my mind. It was wrong yea, I know. But I love Rin. I didn't care if she was my twin."She was having a bad dream; I let her wear my shirt. R-Rin probably dropped it when she was doing laundry. Okay?" I finished, letting out a sigh. Rin was still fake sleeping, pulling of her deep breaths so you can tell she was in deep sleep. Oh she's good.

"B-But..."

"Miku! Go please. I can feel Rin crying. That dream really scared her; it's my job to protect her. So please... Leave. We didn't do anything! She's my sister!" I raised my voice.I couldn't take it. I wanted her gone. Out of my sight. Rin went with it and started to shift a little, making little noises. I started to stroke her back. Miku looked at me with regret; she walked up a little closer to the bed, as my heart pound. She reached her arm out to Rin.

"I-I'm sorry, Len. Tell Rin to feel better. I just wanted see how you guy's where doing after school, I heard that when the bell rang you ran out home and Rin followed you." Her voice was kind of low, she turned and headed out. "I want you to wake Rin up, I'm cooking dinner." She said as she stopped, then continuing off with the door closed.

I let out a sigh, relaxing myself, Rin suddenly jerked up causing me to yell. She quickly covered my mouth with her palm.

"Shh... What if leek woman returns? Hush Len." Rin kept her hand over my mouth for minutes; I quickly licked it. "Ew! LEN!" She glared at me as she whipped off the spit on the bed. I laughed.

"That's what you get for calling me a dork." I quickly kissed her. Rin kissed me back and pulled away.

"L-Len..." She said softly with sorrow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... that... What you said too Miku. That you would never do anything with me since I'm your sister." She paused looking down."But we... had sex..." Rin kept her head low as she mumbled. I looked at her. Feeling a bit worried, I didn't mean like that. It was just an excuse so Miku wouldn't get clues about us.

"I-I didn't mean what I said to Miku, I love you so much Rin. I'm happy we did something like that. I'm also happy I lost my first with you." I smiled as I pulled her chin up.

"I-I'm happy that I lost my first with you too Len. I love you. I really do." Rin then lifted her hand up, forcing out her pinky. "Promise me that you will never leave. Our love secret stays a secret. Okay?" I wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Forever and ever." I slightly blushed. Rin loves me. She actually loves me back. I felt happy, more than anything. Telling her what I actually think about her lifted off my chest. She was finally mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't they make such a cute couple ? 3 <strong>  
>Hehe~ Please review and await for the next chapters<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. I was seriously running out of ideas for this one. Bit oh well, sorry if it was late. SCHOOL. GMSFKGML. But, I have 3 more weeks left so during the summer I'll upload and write more. **

* * *

><p>After Rin woke up, we stayed in bed for a few extra minutes.<p>

Talking.

Being to lazy to get our butts up, put some clothes on, and drag ourselves down stairs. I just want to runaway with Rin. Some where far so no one could bother us. Together forever.

For me, it felt a lot better having Rin where I wanted her. Snuggled up in my arms. I pulled myself up, pressing my back against the backboard of the bed; as my older twin laid her head on the side of my chest. I felt her body heat pressed against me, as the blanket warmed our bodies up from underneath. My right hand scattered in the bed; it was stretched out and gripped the soft fuzzy blanket. My other hand under the blanket and wrapped around Rin's waist. It aswell gripped something. A silk warm cloth that she wore over her naked body.

It was silent, as she brushed out her blonde hair with her the tip of her fingers. Then stroking it softly, un-tangling some strands. I felt a little too awkward, I couldn't look at her straight into her

sky blue eyes without my heart pounding vigorously. Loving your identical twin sister wasn't that bad. I mean. I do love her. A lot. I couldn't shake the feeling off, she's just so... So perfect. Just a few inches short, that perfect smile, her beautiful sparkily eyes. It was all perfect. As I, the "shota" twin. As some people, like Meiko and Miku call me. Even Rin calls me... "Shota". I am not a shota. Dammit. I'm a man.

I took a quick glance at her; examining the top of her head as I spotted a few strands of her hair moving back and forth. Three of them to be more specific. Rin took three thin strands of her short hair and shifted one to the other side. Then the other. And the other. She kept braiding, as I slowly pulled my empty hand and placed it on her shoulder. Rin didn't say a word, as she kept braiding and seeing the sight of her blushing from the side of her cheeks. Suddenly, my hand sliding off her shoulder and down her arm, slowly. Feeling tiny goose-bumps brushing against my palm; as my hand stopped at hers and intertwined our fingers together, pulling her a little up. At the same time I lowered to her ear. Pressing my cold lips against it, I could actually feel her shivering! Slowly, I trailed two or three kisses on her earlobe then stopping, "Rin" I sighed roughly. I can see her close her eyes and tremble with flushing cheeks. Aw, how cute.

Rin gripped my arm as I kept whispering her name lustfully and leaving small kisses on her neck. Then, those small little kisses turned into a nibble, as I slowly bit on her neck. She made tiny little noises as I kept on going, I couldn't help myself. Yet, there was no way I couldn't contain myself to stop. "You're mine Rin," I whispered, pressing the side of my nose against her neck. The arm that wrapped around Rin's stomach and held her close to me, slowly trailed it's self up to the white pearl colored buttons; it was like arm was doing it's on thing. I ran my fingers to her chest and slowly placed it over one of her breasts, "Ngh, Len," She slightly moaned, Rin's expressions where a bit more pain looking then innocent. "What? Want more?" I smirked.

Rin suddenly pushed away, flopping herself off the bed and turned facing me, she was inches away from the bed and she turned her head to the closed door. It was silent in the room for minutes. Then hearing soft laughter from downstairs, Rin turned her head back to me. She placed her palms on her breast and her cheeks flickered red, "Len, stop teasing me. It isn't fare," She whined softly. She slowly unbuttoned the first button on the shirt and kept her eyes locked to the floor. "W-What do you mean by that?" I asked, then finally noticing her shirt was half way undone.

As she finished, she pulled the shirt off, walking up to bed. Once she got on, she fell on top of me. I took a glance at her, looking down and noticing she was stared up at me. Her eyes, her lips, her innocent look. It was all to much for me to handle. Rin pressed her thumb on my chin, slightly pulling my jaw done and forcing my mouth open, she kissed me. Sticking her tongue through, she was searching for something as she kissed me, with her tongue basically down my throat.

Rin pulled away, pushing me down. She bend down giving me one last kiss. The tip of our top lips touched, but she quickly go off. Rin made her way to the bathroom as she grabbed a towel, "We'll finish it later." She smirked, then winking at me. Is trying to seduce me more? Just by doing that? I hate her at times. Why is she doing this to me? I hit my face with both of my palms, then looking up seeing she was gone. I turned, looking for the time. Afternoon already? I picked myself up, dragging my weak body to the dresser, pulling out fresh, clean, clothes. Then grabbing a yellow towel and tieing it around my waist.

Dammit. She's in the bathroom. I took a deep breather, then opened the door to the hallway. Peeping my head, checking if anyone else was there. Nope. They're all probably downstairs. I ran to the closest bathroom, turned the knob, and opened the door quickly. Pushing myself in and closing it behind me. I don't know why I was in a rush. But I held my breath, then took in one slowly.

After taking a shower, I dragged myself out of the bathroom. My hair soaking wet and the towel wet, wrapped around my neck. I came out wearing something I usually wear at home. A yellow t-shirt and beige capris. For some reason, I had a sharp pain on the side of my head. the headache attacked after I got out. I pulled my self to the room, seeing the door halfway open.

Is Rin in there?_. _IThought to myself, taking a quick peek. An empty room. No one else.  
>Maybe she's downstairs with the others. Or- Yea. Damn, she's fast.<p>

I lazily placed my towel over the railing and went downstairs. The smell of burning leeks meant that Miku was cooking todays dinner. Leeks. All the time. We took turns in the family for cooking. Every Monday is Miku. Tuesdays is Luka's turn, Wednesday is Kaito's, Thursday is Meiko's , Friday is Gakupo's. Saturday, is when Rin and I cook together and Sunday is where the family actually tries to cook together.

As I stepped down the last steps, it was anything but usual. Miku in the kitchen trying to burn her precious leeks. Luka reading a book on the floor. She wore her long pink hair in a bun and magenta colored glasses. Gakupo was actually doing nothing but sitting on the floor next to Luka with his eyes closed. Kaito looking for his icecream. "MEIKO WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" He yelled over and over again. "DAMN IT KAITO. SHUTUP. I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU AFTER DINNER." Meiko added, she pulled on Kaito's scarf and kicked his leg with the tip of her boots. Rin sat at the dinner table, her hair was wet indeed, but not dripping wet like my own was. Ignoring everyone else, I walked up to her, and sat down in the seat next to hers. Poking her nose with my left index finger, I laughed, "Hellloo" Rin smiled, turned her head, her eyes met mine. "Ah, Len, took you long enough."

"Whaat? A man can take long showers right?"

"Yes, but you're not a man." She chuckled, "You're Rin's man." I laughed, on the side, I blushed into a light pink. Placing my head on her shoulder, I started to play with the little white bow stitched to her shirt. Twirling it with two of my fingers with one of the straps.

"You guys seem a bit _too_close." Said Luka, slamming her book the size of a dictionary. She sat across from us. Luka eyed us through her reading glasses. Quickly, I lifted my head. "Uh, yea. We were tired after school and fell right asleep. " My sister said.

"- And we're still tired." I added.

"Ah?" Luka pulled on her glasses slightly. "Len, I heard you went home early. Why?"

Luka. Please stop. All the lies, Rin was good at; Me? Not very much. "I wasn't feeling go-"

"ALRIGHT! EAT UP!" Miku yelled, slamming empty plates in front of each person. Everyone else settled down in their seats while Miku took a spoonful of fried rice with freshly cut leeks and dipped it on everyones plate. "Same thing?" Meiko asked. She poured sake into a small clear glass. Surprising, she isn't drinking out of the bottle today.

A few minutes later, we all tried to gobble down the leeks. It was disgusting, how can Miku like something like that? Rin got up, grabbing her plate. "I'll go wash the dishes." I shot up. "So will I." Grabbing my plate and running into the kitchen. The girl started wash her own plate as I swung my hips into hers. "Hey!" She yelled, "Hey Rin, are you still hungry?" I asked. My heart pounding a bit too fast. "To be honest. Yea.."  
>"How about we go out to eat ice cream." I said quietly, "-Like a date." Rin turned to me, her eyes a bit wide and her cheeks turning red. "A-A date?" I nodded my head and smiled, one arm around her tiny waist. "Yep!" Rin smiled brightly. "Okay! I'll go get ready!"<p>

Rin zoomed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, before, she gave me a light peck on the cheek. Leaving my hitting my head against the wall.  
>Damn it. Why. Never been on a date, how am I supposed to do this of I never had experience!<br>I'm a fool, yes, Len Kagamine, the one and only Len that has girls flirting with him; but has never had a girlfriend nor been on a date. Total loser. What if I mess up? I continued to bang my head vigorously against the wall, till it was numb and blood stopped flowing to my head.  
>"Len. Stop, you'll hurt your self." I turned my head, seeing Kaito with a mouth full of icecream.<br>"Not helping Kaito." I say roughly. He made his way up to him, he limped. The feeling that he was drunk off of icecream, his eyes were wide. "Len whats wrong?"  
>"Noth- Say, Kaito. You're a man right?"<br>Kaito shrugged. He placed the bowl on the counter and then grabbed a hold of his pants. He pulled them forward, then looked down. "Yup."

"Kaito, stop." I pressed my palm against my face. Wrong person to ask advice. He laughed, "Alright. I'm fooling around. Tell me."  
>"Do you have advice for going on a date?"<br>Kaito laughed. "A date?" I nodded in response. "So, who's the lucky girl?" he asked. I shook my head, "No one. I'm taking my banana out to dinner." I say sarcastically, raising a brow. "Hah, well. What advice do you need?"  
>"Anything for first timers?" Kaito winked. "Not like that baka, I'm only fourteen" I said. Such a lie Len. A good lie.<p>

"Okay, Okay. Here's one thing. Don't be scared nor nervous-"  
>"But what if I am?"<br>"Hey! Who was talking? The one and only Kaito." He paused, then took in a deep breath. "Don't say anything that'll throw her off. Do not ask her for sex, and make her happy. Be open with her. Not _too _open."  
><em>Don't have sex? <em>Pfft."Kaito baka. I said I was only fourteen." I said, faking it already. He only laughed and ruffled my hair. "I know. I know, that was a joke. You're too young." He laughed then slapped my back. "Go on now. Do whatever bananas do."

I ignored that last comment, and making my way upstairs ignoring the others eating. Running into the room, I quickly ran through my side of the room. Going through the drawer. Minutes later, I wore something comfortable, not knowing what to really wear. Jeans, a long orange and black striped shirt with a light black jacket. It was something so casual, what if Rin came out wearing a fancy dress? I'm screwed. I'm a nervous wreck, the sweat upon my palms, my face trembling. I was a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito is a bit ._. But D'aw. A DATE 3 <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally done with this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating much, just too bust D:**

**But here's the 6th chapter, it's a bit... Crappy. Well to me it is, but yea anyway~**

**Enjoy ; w ;**

* * *

><p>My heart pounding, turning to see a innocent girl with blue eyes gleaming like crystals and the bright blonde hair. She wore a yellow dress, nothing big. I guess something you call a sun dress, it was pretty short but loose. A brown belt tied to her waist. Heh, that dress, it looked fami-<p>

Oh?

That's the dress I got her a few birthdays ago. She still has it, and it still fits. Surprising, it looks new. I bit the inside of my cheek as my stomach grew more intense. Tossing and turning, feeling "Butterflies" in my stomach. One arm pulling towards her, the fingers moving back and forth lustfully. Calling her over, Rin kicked her heels slowly, those shoes weren't too big, just something I've never seen her wear. Her hand landing on mine, they clenched together, then tugging on her arm pulling her petite body to mine. "Len!" She yelped, I let out a chuckle. "What? You look like a little girl." My head resting on hers, our eyes locked to eachother; like they were communicating for us. Only a few seconds until both our faces suddenly grew closer and closer, my head tilted a bit to the side and Rin's tilted the opposite way.

The feeling of the tip of her lips lightly pressing against mine, it made me sort of jump inside. Finally pushing her head forward, my eyes closing calmly, the only thing I felt now was skin pressed against me. This for sure wasn't her lips. My eyes flickered, blinking twice to manage to capture the image. Pulling my head back, Rin dropped her hand to her side and turned grabbing a tiny black bag. "What was that for?" I asked stubbornly, referring to the kiss.

"Not now." Rin pulled the bag over her shoulder; the strap long enough to go around her body.

"Ready." I nodded as a response, stuffing the leather wallet in one pocket and the other stuffed with my phone that I barely use.

Making my way out of the room and into the hallway, I held Rin's hand tightly. The only way out was to sneak, with the others not noticing us out of the house. There was no other way to explain why we're dressed up like this and out together this late, asking Kaito about dating is also a give away since I asked.

Furtively walking to one side and to the other, making it to the living room. Luka reading the book she read earlier and Kaito on the floor with his eyes planted on to the tv screen. They looked busy so it'll be easy enough to walk out the back door. Tiptoeing our way to the kitchen, our hands still connected, letting Rin lead the way- "Len, where are you going?" -That's Why.

Pulling my hand away from hers and pushing her to the door. Waving my hand back and forth, signaling her to keep going.

"The... Store."

Luke turned with her glasses pulled down to her nose.

"Oh? Then can you bring some-"

"Yea sure whatever!" Cutting her off and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Luka Stood up, her hands to her hips. "Hey wait! You didn't let me finish." Noticing the fact Len already left, she plopped back down and released her long strawberry pink colored hair. "What's up with him?" She asked, ripping her glasses off. Kaito only pressed down on the couch with elbow and picked himself up and onto the empty space next to the girl. "I dunno', he asked me something about a dating earlier."<p>

Luka only glared at the other, "Dating? Oh.. That isn't good."

"Why not?" Kaito asked, his eyes red from staring at the screen.

"Well, I don't think Len knows, but it's obvious. If he just simply dates someone, it's like taking a knife and stabbing yourself in the chest for Rin."

"Why say that?"

Luka instantly stood up and slammed the book into the other's chest. "-O-Ow!" He squealed.

"It's fucking obvious." She sat back down and reached for the remote. Kaito took the book and set it down gently to the coffee table. "Then lets fix it."

"Fix what?"

"What if Len is really dating someone and abandons Rin?"

Luka let out a sigh and glanced at him, "Go ahead, but I'm not in."

"But-"

"No."

"Do whatever." Finally standing up and making her way to the stairs. "But I'm not in. Go ask Miku okay?"

* * *

><p>Finally hand in hand and free from the others. Clenching the girl's hand tight-"A-Ah, Len, too hard." She squealed.<p>

"Sorry! I'm just.. A bit nervous." My voice growing lower and lower, embarrassed enough, I didn't want her to know I was nervous over a date. "So am I.." Rin lightly bit her lip, "Really?" She nodded as a reply.

The continuous walk, finally entering a cafe. The first thing Rin ran to were the cakes. Chuckling, with me my hands hiding in my pockets. Making my way mischievously behind her, my hands slid out of the thin pockets and on to her waist, pulling her back to me abdomen. "Which one do you want?" I asked softly into her ear, pushing a golden strand of hers behind her ear.

"I- Uh.. want that one," She pointed to a meticulous type of cake. "Anything else?" I asked. My twin glanced up at the menu board, contemplating. "Oh!" She said cheerfully. "That one! Milkshakes!" Nodding once and pulling her to my side

"Why not pick a table and I'll bring them to you?"

A few minutes later, bringing a tray of two flavored milk shakes and a slice of the cake Rin picked out, making my way to the back where she sat. A perfect seat where no one can notice us. Setting the tray right on to the table and sliding on to the seat next her. "What took you so long?"

Long? "It's been a few minutes right?"

Rin shook her head, reaching for the drink and bringing the straw to her lips. "Sorry." I say, reaching for the plastic fork and then taking a small scoop from the cake. Before bringing it to my lips and into my mouth, I shove it over to Rin, "Say ah~" I ordered, doing as I say, her mouth flew a bit open,

"Wider."

"You're not a dentist." She chuckled as I brought the fork closer to her mouth, at the same time, I pulled it away and into my own, chewing down the creamy chocolate.

"Yaah!" Snapped my sister, "Heh, Sorry." I tease taking a sip of my drink. Taking another scoop and bringing it to her lips, "Okay, I'm not kidding around this time." As Rin pushed her head forward, I shoved the fork away. "See!" She pouted, a few snickers escaping. "Alright, now, I'm not jokin-"  
>"No!"<p>

"I prooomise~"

"Fine." At the moment, Rin left her lips apart as I brought the fork to her. Feeding her the cake.

* * *

><p>"This way, Len can be anywhere with a girl." The blue haired man said, waving his hand signaling a girl with long teal hair. "We've been out here for hours Kaito.."<p>

"Shhh, you might scare them away."

"But-"

"No, shh.."

Mike fell to her knee and panted, a bit tired from wondering on. They made it closer to a cafe where Kaito suspected Len to be. "I think I see him!" Yelled the man, Mike plopped behind him, "Where!"

He pointed to a blonde haired boy, contemplating on the human next to him. "She looks innocent and they have the same hair color." Miku pointed out. Kaito only nodded, "I can't see well, but that dress looks familiar.."

"No...It can't be who you think it is right?" Asked the girl, she turned to Kaito with wide eyes and continued.

"She looks like Rin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito just never learns to get over things xD<strong>

**Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Review&Favorite please, and await for the next chapters.**


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Hello everyone, this is Oz. It's been 3-4 years since this story was up. I'm so delighted to see you all liking the story, leaving nice reviews. You guys give me such a boost. **

**Unfortunately, I wont be updating. It's funny to see as I was a person to say that I'd never leave a story unfinished-But here I am after years. Main reason is because I've matured a lot more and I made that story in the 8th grade. Other reasons being that I'm no longer have a huge liking to Vocaloid as I did back then, reading this story makes me cringe. Seriously. It's so embarrassing. It actually haunts me.**

**I haven't decided on what to do with this, I might end up deleting the story; but the kind words and such makes me want to keep it. **

**Either way, thank you for supporting Big Change! **


End file.
